Everybody hAs -A Secret, Right?
by Sistersgrimmlover12
Summary: This story is both the books and TV series combined into one. It's going to have our four favorite little liars. All four girls are in their junior year in high school. The location is still Rosewood.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody hAs –A Secret, Right? 

**Hi fanfiction-goers! I'm OBSSESED with PLL, so I'm going to do a little story about all four girls! But it's gonna be based off both the show and books, kind of combined!:) Enjoy! **

It was Tuesday afternoon, school had just begun. It's junior year for Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields. Aria just got back from Iceland, she had moved there after her best friend Ali had gone missing at the end of seventh grade.

Hanna was walking in with her best friend, Mona Vanderwaal.

"So, are you going to Kahn's party this Saturday?" Mona asked.

"Of course." Hanna answered. Suddenly, a tall guy with short dark hair pushed through them.

"Watch it, loser!" Mona yelled. The kid looked down at them and smiled.

"I'm sorry, but if I'm right you're Hanna Marin and you're Mona Vanderwaal." He said.

"Yeah, you're right. So what?" Hanna asked. The kid looked at her, shocked.

"You don't remember me?" He asked.

"No. Why should I? You're just some loser." She hissed. Mona stifled a laugh.

"Actually, I'm Mike," he looked at them waiting, but then continued "Montgomery. Aria's little brother." He finished. Hanna let out a squeak.

"Is Aria back to?" She wondered.

"Yes. I am." A voice said from behind them. Both, Mona and Hanna, whirled around to see Aria. She was shorter than Mike, but she had the same ice-blue eyes as him. Her hair no longer had pink strips in it. She was skinnier than when she left, but her boobs had gotten bigger.

"Aria." Hanna said.

"Hanna, how have you been?" Aria asked. Hanna looked at Mona.

"I was fabulous until you and your annoying little brother came back. Why didn't you just stay in Iceplace or whatever it's called." Hanna spat.

"It's called Iceland, and because my dad got transferred back here." Aria explained.

"Darn, we were looking forward to another year without the Montgomery freaks!" Mona hissed. Then, as if on cue, both girls turned around and pushed through Mike like he was invisible. They laughed the whole way to their lockers.

"Did you see the look on Aria's face?" Mona asked, then giggled.

"Yeah! Can you say priceless?" Hanna laughed along with her. Honestly, she felt a little bad about what she said to Aria. Aria had once been one of her best friends.

Mona looked at her schedule then at Hanna's.

"What! Our first class together is third period!" Mona screeched. Hanna looked down and saw Mona was right.

"This can't be right!" Hanna cried.

"Ugh! At lunch we'll go visit the guidance counselor, okay?" Mona asked.

"Okay. See you then." She agreed, and then Mona started to walk away, but then stopped and blew kisses to Hanna. Hanna blew two back, then turned to her locker. She quickly opened it and a little piece of paper fluttered out.

She picked it up and opened it.

Dear Hannakins,

Aren't you happy you got out of lunch? Now you won't have to go throw it all up! And now Aria's back! You're little group is almost all back together, all you're missing is the leader. Ali. Too bad. She had a bright future ahead of her. Only if she knew how to keep her mouth shut, then she would still be around. Wondering if she's dead or not? Then do EXACTLY as I say, and you'll find out. I will contact you, NOT the other way around. And keep your mouth shut to anyone, especially the cops! Because if you slip-up and tell someone, then I'll slip-up and make you disappear like poor Ali.

-A

**I hope you all liked it! Any requests for who the next chapter will be about? Well that's me signing off! Bye! **

**-Angie**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Hey guys! I'm back, but so is A!:) This chapter is going to have Spencer in it! This one is going out to WittyKittyLizzie! This one is also may have Toby in it for all of you Spoby fans!:) So here it is… **

The first day of junior year was going exactly planned for Spencer Hastings, except she heard rumors that Aria Montgomery was back. It was her second class of the day and she felt great, but when she walked in and saw all three of her old best friends she got sick to the stomach.

"You're in here too?" Hanna screeched. Spencer nodded.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?" Hanna yelled. A semi-short man walked in.

"Okay, hello everyone. My name is Mr. Fitz, and I'm your AP English teacher this year." He announced. Everyone groaned in response, not caring about what he said.

"You're going to have assigned seats in here. So…" He started to ramble random names and tapping desks.

"I can't believe we have a class together." Hanna moaned.

"I can't believe you're in AP English." Spencer said in an amazed voice.

"Emily Fields." Mr. Fitz said tapping the first desk in the last row, which only contained five seats.

"Wait a minute five seats… four people." Hanna said nervously.

"So it's probably gonna be an empty seat, so what?" Aria brushed it off.

"No, you don't understand. Every room has the exact amount of seats for the class." Spencer explained.

"Hanna Marin." Mr. Fitz pointed to the seat next to Emily. She walked over and dropped her books on the desk, sighing. Aria and Spencer rolled their eyes. Same old Hanna.

"Aria Montgomery." Mr. Fitz said pointing to the desk next to Hanna. Aria walked over and sat down.

"Spencer Hastings." Mr. Fitz said.

"Lastly, Toby Cavanaugh." Mr. Fitz said pointing to the final desk. Toby walked in.

"Sorry I'm late." Toby sighed. He immediately saw all four girls and smiled a devilish smile.

"Well, Mr. Cavanaugh that better not happen again. Your seat is the last seat, right next to Spencer." Mr. Fitz looked down at his book, and then started to write on the board.

"Hey." Toby whispered to Spencer.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer hissed.

"What do you mean?" He questioned.

"I mean, I thought you were locked up in jail." Spencer replied with an attitude.

"No, it Juvenile Delinquent Hall." Toby sounded angry.

"Whatever." Spencer turned back to the board. Finally, the bell rang. Hanna was the first to stand up out of the four girls. She filed out of the room with the rest of the teenagers. A few more classes passed, but it was finally lunch time.

"Mona!" Hanna shouted. Mona turned around and waited for her best friend to catch up.

"Hey girl!" Mona smiled.

"Hey, you ready to go to guidance?" Hanna asked.

"Totally. I hate not having the same schedule, I feel incomplete." Mona sighed.

"I know. Plus I need someone cool in AP English. Instead I have all my old friends." Hanna moaned.

"Yeah let's go and get this straightened out." Mona smiled. Off they went to guidance.

Meanwhile…

Spencer entered the courtyard café, hoping they hadn't started the decathlon meeting yet. She saw that no one was even at the table yet, so she decided to get a latte before it started. She got in line. Suddenly, someone was breathing on the back of her neck. She whirled around to find Andrew Cambell standing behind her.

"Andrew." She scoffed. Andrew smirked.

"Spencer." He groaned. He was her enemy at school. They were always going head to head at every single thing. Spencer picked up an apple. Andrew reached over and grabbed a bowl of blueberries. She decided to just get a water bottle, medium size. Andrew got a small water bottle.

They both walked to the decathlon table and Spencer sat down first. Andrew sat next to her and opened his bowl of blueberries. Spencer took a bite out of her apple and looked away. Soon the table was filled with the whole team.

"First order of business is we have a new recruit. Oh, there he is now." Andrew announced looking over at the one and only Toby Cavanaugh. Spencer followed his gaze and almost started to choke. She couldn't believe this. Her phone beeped.

"Excuse me guys I have to take this." Spencer stood up and grabbed her bag. She rushed into the building. The halls were empty, since everyone was outside enjoying lunch in the sun. She looked down at her phone. Unknown number. She opened the text. It read…

Hey Spence,

I can see you're as busy as ever, especially in English class. The whole clique is back together, well almost the whole clique. You're only missing the most important person. The leader, Ali. Well, she had what was coming. Maybe if she would've kept her mouth shut she would be in English with you guys instead of Toby. Oh how poor Ali didn't know how to do as I say. Maybe you're a better listener than she was. Follow my orders and you'll get an award, your life. I'll contact you, not the other way around. Do as I say and you won't go bye-bye's like Ali.

-A

**Hoped you liked it!:) I'll update as soon as possible! Bye guys! **

**-Angie **


End file.
